


Filiis Nostris

by Noneofthecabswouldtakeme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneofthecabswouldtakeme/pseuds/Noneofthecabswouldtakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last two children of the Gods are drawn into their parents conflicts, one of them just a baby the other a grown woman with strong ambitions. Will the Goddesses be able to settle their animosity before it's too late for their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filiis Nostris

Ozean stood on the surface of the sea, her feet never breaking the tension of the water as she glided upon the arches of the waves she caused in her distress. One looking at the goddess wouldn’t be capable of perceiving her true emotions, her face still like an undisturbed pond; no feelings to cloud or to cause ripples. The only way a human would be made aware of her turbulent feelings would be to look out to the gigantic waves pushing and shoving against the cliff sides as if trying to bring down the Earth itself to swallow it into its chaos.  

She gazed at the fire, consuming the once peaceful village, as if in a trance. She never understood Fire, how it could destroy and disfigure, though whenever she tried to touch it, it would sizzle and burn out, leaving nothing but soot on her fingers. While she knew she was impervious to the flames, she was also aware that the same rule did not apply to those burning within the village. The echoes of the screams had long ago stopped drifting her way, but every once in awhile she could hear the collapse of yet another home.

She was far off from the cliff sides and here the water was that of a gentle up and down rocking. She was startled out of her trance as she felt something brush across her bare foot, she looked down to see a body floating lifelessly inches from her, the first of many drifting her way who had decided to jump off the cliffs in order to avoid a worse fate.

The bodies would be given a proper sea burial, they had died within her realm and she knew that her lover would have wanted it for those from his beloved home. She walked along the top of the water to each body, touching their heads to bless them before her serpents took the bodies away. She came to kneel besides the last body, a man, burned unrecognizable, the armor he wore was unharmed besides that of a stab wound to the chest. The armor was made by the best craftsmen in her city, and the design was original, she would know, for it had been her who had design it as a gift for him.   

She rose back up, staring at the melted face, with a cold detachment. Her hand unconsciously went to rub her expanded belly -as if to make sure her baby was still there and safe- and the sea went quite. For a moment- there were no waves, no ripples, no wind. She stood above the body, the surface of the sea so flat and translucent it appeared to be covered in glass.

Slowly, she bent down again, her dress -a mixture of blues, silvers, and whites like pearls- pooling at her sides. She brushed the tips of her fingers down the deformed cheek. A serpent swam up from the depths of the water and twisted its silver scaled body around the mutated one to take it away.

She watched as the face of the man she loved and father of her child was taken into the darkness below her feet.  She stood up, closed her eyes, and let out a shaky breath. The world around her shuddered with her and started up once again. She turned to look once more at the burning village, before the surface of the water broke and she shot down feet first into the crushing depths.

 

* * *

 

 

A womans frustrated scream and the splintering of wood as it crashed into a stone wall echoed throughout the halls. A woman -in robes of silver and black- stood, breathing heavily, hands clenched and shaking at her sides while the remains of a wooden chair lay behind her. She gazed into the tamed flames within the fireplace, closed her eyes, and took in a breath of smoky air.

When her body once more stood relaxed, she opened her eyes again, only the way the pupils flickered different colors gave away her boiling rage. Turning away from the fire, she left the room, taking brisk decisive steps. She made her way out of the stone halls, and had to blink rapidly to get used to the sunlight when she stepped into the courtyard before making her way to the entrance of the gardens.

Stopping on the edge of the garden the woman knelt, head bowed, “I wish to seek your guidance and company Erde, goddess of the Earth.” She spoke sternly. With her head bowed all she could see was the bare feet of a woman stepping out from behind a tree and a pale pink dress the color of rose petals that dragged along the grass and moss as the Goddess walked.

The figure stopped in front of the woman. “Reine, rise, I have told you many a time that you never have to bow before me, my child,” The figure said taking hold of her daughter's chin and lifting her face to hers. “You are not like other mortals on this earth, you were made from my body and have a higher privilege than they do. You need not ask to seek the company of your mother.”

“I only wish to give you the honor you deserve.” Reine said as she rose to her feet, taking her mothers hand, lifting it to her lips as she kissed the knuckles. “But I shall try to remember in the future.”

The goddess smiled before turning away and making her way deeper into the garden, the woman followed her until they came to a stop under a willow tree. After the drooping branches closed, encasing them, Reine’s mother stopped to speak:  “Nothing will disturb us here. Now tell me what is on your mind, Reine.”

“You already know what has happened, dont deny it.” Reine hissed between her teeth, frustration getting the better of her.

“Yes, I do, but I wish to hear it from you.” Erde replied, not taken back at all by the abrupt mood swings of her daughter. Reine took a deep breath and tried to relax herself once more.

“We attacked too soon, I followed your guidance to try and kill the child, but it was not yet with the father.” Reine tried to speak with a level tone, but her face started to change into furry before she could stop it. Her eyes flashed different colors even faster now, “Why did you not tell me that the child was not yet born?” Her voice increasing in volume with each word.

“Do not raise your voice at me.” The goddess pronounced each word with a strong force behind them that left no room to disobey her, giving her child a forceful look. With a sigh, she let her voice return to the smooth tone from before. “I told you not to go after the child until the new year started. But still, after all my hard work in gathering the information on who the father was and where he was living, you did not listen to my words and stormed off.  Tis your own folly, your patience is short and your temper uncontrollable.”

“My temper is fine, and I have plenty of patience.” Reine all but growled at her mother.

“Then tell me, why did you not listen to my advice, and left as soon as you could for the village?” Erde asked.

“Surprise, we would have an advantage.” Reine stated, with a matter-of-fact tone.

“Lies. They did not know we had information about the child, Ozean was not even aware that I knew of her pregnancy. No, you wanted your glory. You rushed to gain as much as you could, as fast as you could, and now it will take you even longer to accomplish your goals. Tell me, how do you plan on becoming a ruler if you cannot take the time to think?”

“Can you really blame me for wanting what is rightfully mine? And unless you are lying, then that child is the only one known capable to defeat me.” Reine stepped forward, voice raising and gesturing madly with her hands. From the sudden accusation, the goddess froze, face blank. The noise that had been outside from the animals and wind, all stopped also. The silence was disturbing. Reine froze, then slowly brought her arms back down to her sides, recognizing her mistake.

“Tell me, Reine, my child, have I ever lied to you?”

“No mother.” Reine breathed in little more than a whisper.

“No I have not. So,” She paused, glancing into her daughters eyes for a moment  before continuing, “When I tell you that that child, born of the Ocean, is capable of being your doom I am not lying. I can do much with my powers, but once you leave my realm to the one of those no longer living, I cannot do anything for you, I am not capable of bringing back the dead.”

Frustration still there, Reine couldn’t help put some force into her words. “But why? It’s just a child. Once I succeeded, I will have so much under my control, so many loyal to me, that by the time he is a man it wouldn’t even matter if he grew to become stronger than myself.”

“He is one of the gods children...” The goddess started to explain.

“Exactly! To be a gods child is the greatest honor. We are powerful. There are no more alive today, the two of us would be the only of our kind. If I was able to get to the child and raise it, or persuade him when he is still young to our beliefs our goals, I would have a powerful ally on my side.”

“Don’t be a fool. Maybe that would work if it was one of the other gods children, but this is Ozeans. She and I have been foes since the rivers started to flow. I would not think it above her to just have created a child so she could oppose me by raising it to defeat you. She will never stop, she is envious that the humans dwell on my land while they perish in hers. She is vicious, and unkind, never to be trusted.”

“If that is the case, what am I to do? I have lost the advantage. She will now know I’m after her child. Will there will be no way to seek it out now?” Reine said voice strained, her face the picture of helplessness. She sank to her knees, placing her head in her hands. “Is everything I have worked so hard to gain, just in vain?”

The goddess walked up to her daughter. Looming above her, she ran her fingers through the short black hair. Reine looked up, tears forming in her eyes, just in time to see her mother's gentle smile become a sly one. “Now, I don’t remember ever saying anything about failure, now did I?” At Reines confused look, she continued. “Rise. I have a plan. We must strategize,” Erde narrowed her eyes to make sure the threat and command was heard with her next words, “and this time you will obey my bidding.” Reine nodded at the demand as she rose back to her feet. Her own face morphing into a confident smirk as she took in the expression on her mothers face.

“Tell me what I must do mother.”

* * *

 

The castle itself was the black mountain, a dormant volcano, whether it had been carved into the mountain or the castle was made into a mountain she could not tell for they were too ingrained together. She had traveled three days to arrive here, it would have taken less time but she had to sneak into the kingdom without anyone knowing.

The air was dry and made her crave the dampness of her own domain. She had been riding her serpent, Aithusa, whose scales looked like mother of pearl, who was longer than four times Ozeans own height and was thicker than she could ever wrap her arms around. She could move in water, air, and on land, and had been her friend for many years. It was why she had chosen her for this mission.

Ozean had been reluctant to leave her newly born son, Roi, the threat of Erde and her daughter, Reine, still imminent. But she knew that if he were to live at least past childhood she would need to get help from others and that she couldn’t lock him away for his whole life. So when she decided to go on this mission she had hidden him away with her most trusted guards and had only told Aithusa were they were going.   

It had been many years since she had allowed herself to come here, fearing what would happen if she did. For she knew she wasn’t welcomed, considering what she had done last time.

She stopped Aithusa at one of the entrances of palace that weren’t well known and hardly ever used, and slid off her neck gracefully. The serpent went away without a word, knowing it had to go and hide itself.

Ozean walked quickly down the the dark marble hallways of the palace, fires burned every few steps or so, reflecting off the black marble walls. She made sure not to pass any servants, wanting to keep herself hidden. She never slowed her brisk pace as she headed toward her destination. As she approached, she paid the guards at the door no mind. Their eyes went wide with surprise but didn’t move to stop her, no one ever stopped a god. With just the push of one hand the double doors slammed open.

“Ozean, so kind of you to visit me. It would have been nice if you had warned me ahead of time though. I would have had dinner ready for us.” A deep baritone voice drawled. The owner of the voice was from a man who looked to be in his early thirties.

Ozean looked around the room, it was impressive to say the least. Although the corridors were a black stone, he kept the rooms he used decorated in pearl white marble, that had flakes of gold embedded within. It seemed not much had changed since she had last been here. She frowned at the sight in front of her though. The man sat at the head of a cherry wood rectangular table with intricate designs carved upon the entirety of the surface, looking more like a piece of artwork rather than something to eat upon. It wasn't the table that irritated her though. It was the tall gangly man who sat in a golden throne at the end of the table facing her. He was positioned so that both legs draped over one of the armrests and his back was partially leaning onto the other. His left elbow rested on the left armrest to support his head of long dark red curls, which dangled over to obscure his face. He hadn’t look up once since she walked in the room, and was weaving a ball of fire the size of a marble between his fingers of his right hand absentmindedly.

She looked down at the table where there sat a tray with two cups of tea waiting on it, still with steam rising. “Apparently you were aware I was going to require your presence.” She said making a gesture towards the tea.

“Ahh, that.” He commented without ever raising his eyes, his voice still sounding incredibly bored. “Well, whenever you step into my domain the air suddenly becomes suffocatingly humid.” Ozean merely raised an eyebrow at that, before walking over and gracefully sliding into the chair next to him and grabbing a porcelain cup.

They remained that way for sometime, neither one ready to be the one to break the silence first. Ozean remained the perfect image of calm, although she was in a hurry she  knew how Feuer worked. His moods flickered to one to the next instantaneously, but no matter how his outer appearance changed, beneath was always an unfounded curiosity. To get what she needed, she just had to play with it, which was what she was doing right now. All she had to do was wait; and it seemed she didn’t have to wait for long, apparently.

With a sigh, Feuer looked away from the flame he was playing with and lolled his head back to look upwards, towards the arched ceiling. “I assume that there was a reason why you came to visit me in my home?”  

“Ah, well, yes. There is, in fact.” She replied evenly, before taking yet another sip of the earl gray tea. Silence wrapped around them once more.

“Well?!” He snapped his head down to look at her, irritation and impatience clearly showing in his voice. She did not say a thing for a moment, before setting her cup down, and returning the stare.

“Are you sure no one will be able to overhear us?”

“What kind of fool do you take me for? Of course I would not allow others to overhear what is going on within my own rooms.”

“What about your...”

“Firstly; my servants know to mind their own business. Second; I am not trusting; I wouldn’t want someone to use it over me.” He spat out accusingly.

“You used to be.” Ozean gave Feuer a leveled gaze, who, from hearing those words let his face go from rage, to sorrow, then to stare back with just an equally blank expression.

“You can’t blame me for no longer having trust to give, Ozean.” At those words the goddess looked away, and closed her eyes as she let out a shaky sigh.

“No I cannot.”

“So, why are you here, I assume that after 472 years of avoidance -on both our parts- you haven't come for a nice chat like we used to have.”

“No, I have not.”

“Ah, so I see how it is.” He said slowly, leaning back in his chair, a sarcastic smile on his lips. “You need something from me, just like last time. Tell me what will it cost me this time? Because as far as I am concerned I’m still paying the price for being useful all those years ago.” He spat out with such ferrous venom Ozean felt herself cringe.

“I do think apologies are in order...” She formally started to answer.  

“Apologies!” He shouted in outrage, sitting up straight in his chair now.

“I am terribly...” She continued as if not interrupted.

“‘Terribly’.” He mocked back.

“Sorry for what I did to you.”

“Oh really now? Did you come to this decision on your own through your obviously good morals? Did you finally realise that all the torment I went through was your fault? No? I didn’t think so. It seems as though you finally have to take responsibility for your actions. I know I have. So lets hear it. What terrible misfortune has been cast upon you? The humans not wanting to go out to sea anymore? Less people for you to kill? Is your ocean being polluted?”

“No.” She replied in almost a whisper.

“Then please do tell, I’m just dying to hear.” He said with an overly sarcastic voice.

“My child.” She breathed out, finally they were getting to the point of this meeting.  

“Your child?” Feuer replied, his face scrunching up in confusion.

“Yes, my child.” She repeated.

“Oh. Well. If I’d known I could have sent a gift?” He snapped in a disparaging tone, but she could hear the underlying hurt from not being told.

“Erde is going to kill him.” She explained, barely keeping the panic from her voice.

“Good.” Ozean snapped back her head to look at him, breathing in a gasp.

“You dont mean that.” It came out more like a question than a statement.

“Yes I do. In fact I’d say you deserve a lot more, count yourself lucky.”

“I would have taken any other punishment...” At that Feuer let out a bitter laugh, and she shut her mouth in surprise.

“No you wouldn’t, you would have come crawling back here to me to save you from any punishment sent your way.”

“I wouldn’t...”

“Yes you would! After all of these thousands of years you have yet to realise that you must take responsibility for your actions. You always seek a way to avoid it and pin it on others, like you did to me.”

“Maybe so, but I have changed in these years. I know what I did was wrong, and that I should have tried to make up for it sooner,” at that he rolled his eyes. “but I need your help. I can't have my baby taken from me.”

“Like I said before, you deserve it. Besides your child will die adventually. True he will live longer than most humans, but nothing compared to us. There is a reason why we have stopped mingling with humans, you should just get it over with sooner than later anyways. You won't be so attached then.”

“He is just a child, he doesnt deserve...”

“Well a lot of people don't deserve what they get, but you certainly do.”

“Feuer!”

“Really? Did you think your life long feud with Erde wouldn’t cause any damage? For a long time you both stayed within limits, all the gods watched over it and it seemed that nothing major would come of it, besides a few petty fights. You took it to far Ozean, no matter what your justifications are, you went too far.”

They looked at one another for a long moment. Ozean’s blue eyes wide; Feuers lit with a dark fire. She looked away once more and picked up her cup with a shaky hand. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw a little light shoot out from the crack between the two closed doors and into the palm of Feuers hand.

She recognized it, it was a small little flame, more like a speck of light.  Hundreds of years ago the two of them would send them back and forth, little messages that only the one intended to receive it could hear. She watched him as he listened to the message before tossing it over his shoulder, it sizzled out before it could even hit the floor. He then waved his hand in front of him and the doors slammed open once more. Ozean stiffened, ready for an attack, but what came zooming at them was not a threat, at least not to her.

Aithusa glided through the air as effortlessly as she would underwater, and wrapped herself around the goddess, her mouth coming to rest near her ear. For a few moments the only sounds in the room were that of a snakes hissing, Feuer could not understand the language but even if he could it would have been too quiet to hear.

Feuer watched closely as Ozean listened to what it had to say. He became more perplexed as he watched her face go from her usual blank calmness, to grey and ashy, like that of dirty pond water. When the serpent was done speaking, she mechanically patted the top of its head while she looked blankly as the wall.

“That will be all, leave.” Some more hissing noises ensued but Ozean would not have it. “I said leave immediately!” She screamed as she stood up slamming her hands on the table. The serpent stayed for a moment before slowly making its way out looking back more than once before the doors closed behind it.

Ozean stood there for a few moments breathing heavily, then without any warning started to make her way out the doors, her strides long and purposeful. “What happened?” He asked.

“She got him.”

“What?”

“Erde took my son, Roi. I am going to try to get him back.” She stepped towards the doors but when she tried to open them they wouldn’t budge. Once more she felt her calmness break. “Let me out this instant Feuer!” She yelled as she spun around to see that he was already in front of her.

“And let you cause even more trouble than the last time! I think not!”

“I need to go and find who betrayed me. There should have been no way for her to have known that I had left...” Her voice suddenly choked off, she tilted her head to look up at him, gazing into his eyes. What Feuer saw there startled him: complete heartbreak. She continued on in nothing more than a whisper. “It was you wasn't it. I knew I had done something... unforgivable to you, but I never even...”

“You think it was me?” He gasped in shock.

“It wouldn’t even be betrayal to you would it? Considering there is absolutely nothing between us anymore.” Then it seemed she grasped the meaning of her words after speaking them and her face contorted into pain. “Oh my, there is nothing left. After thousands of years, our friendship... there is nothing at all left.” She looked down once more, her shoulders slumping. When she spoke again, her voice was steady but the tone was that of complete helplessness. “You were wrong when you said that having my child taken away from me was the only punishment I received.” His eyes widened at the accusation, the room dimming as the fires burned low in his sadness.

“It wasn’t me Ozean, I haven’t betrayed you to her, not to anyone.” He spoke the words softly and with such conviction that when he reached out to place his hands on each of her cheeks she didn’t move away. “I just needed time to forgive you, if you have come years before I would have had the time to slowly forgive. We then wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Are you saying that after all these years all I had to do was come and apologize?” She said with a bitter laugh. “We really are no better than the humans most days aren’t we?”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.” He laughed out, but it died on his lips as his took in her mournful face. “Ozean I will do what I can to help you get your son back.”

A flicker of hope came back to her face. “I knew you weren’t a cold hearted bastard.” She remarked.

A real and loud laugh escaped from his lips before he shot back, “How could I be? I’m the god of fire.”

 

* * *

 

 

“MORE WOOD!” Reine roared to the men and women piling up the logs at the edge of the cliff. After the command was spoken another sound started to screech out, the sound of a baby. Sighing, Reine turned and walked away from the sight in front of her, towards the woman who was failing to calm the child. “Give it here.”

The woman looked back and forth between her and the child, definitely thinking that handing the child over would cause it harm, but in the end she obeyed her commander and gently placed it into Reines arms.

She turned back to watch the pile grow in front of her, rocking the baby slightly in her left arm, while supporting its neck with her right, the thumb absently rubbing along its cheek. The child, Roi she believed it was called, finally fell silent. Feeling something tug against her neck she looked down. Drooling slightly, the child made gurgling noises as its petite hand tugged the blood red cape she wore, staring at it mesmerizingly.

The innocence of children. Little did the child know that the cape was part of the same armor she had worn into battle, the one that had been covered in blood more than once. The cape she had worn the day she had raided his father's village.  

She looked upwards again, the wood was evenly stacked, layer upon layer, to give it almost a cubish look. She had chosen this place with purpose. The cliff that the pile of wood was being placed upon jutted out of the side of the cliff side, so straight and narrow that if you take a wrong step you could fall to your doom down into the rough ocean below. Earth and water so close together. She was mocking Ozean by choosing this place, bringing her child so close to her only to have it be snatched away.

The people, part of the regiment she brought today, lined up behind her in rows, backs straight, waiting for their orders after they finished pouring the oil onto the wood. One man stayed on the cliff side, also in position, waiting for orders as he held the torch in his hand as far from the wood as possible.

It was time.

She felt her face transform into something foreign, a grin over taking all other features, it only continued to grow in gleefulness as she made the signal and the man tossed the torch into the pile of woods and as it lit up walked away and took his place behind his leader.

Reine, still grinning, walked forward till she was practically inches away from the flames. She closed her eyes, and breathed in the strong scent of burning wood, the heat on her skin so strong it was almost blistering.

She opened them again when she felt the baby in her arms start to move again. With a smirk that caught the side of her lips like a fish hook, she lifted the baby up underneath the armpits and raised it up in front of her. The baby started to cry again being so close to the the heat.

“Goddess of the Earth, Erde, the highest god, my mother, I give you this sacrifice to thank you for your love and your support.” And without even hesitating she threw the child into the flames.

She stood there basking in her victory, her eyes changing to a bright blue as she stared at the fire's flames. All of a sudden, the flames started to spin together, forming the figure of a redheaded man holding the child.  At seeing the mans face Reine withdrew her sword swinging it out in front of her.

“Feuer!” She screamed at the man in fury. Feuer, while holding the baby closely to his body, stepped back before the tip of the weapon made a connection. Reine ignored the burning of the flames and stepped forward into the heat, the ends of flames licking at her skin. She took another swing, this time with both hands gripping the handle.

Feuer was caught off balance and wasn’t able to jump off the pile in time before she swung again, and was left with a slash along his upper thigh. The child was still wailing in his arms as he fell to one knee grunting in pain. As another strike came down he flicked his free hand in a circular motion and the remaining fire shot up in a wall in front of him.

Reine jumped back as the fire shot upwards right in front of her face, missing her by an inch. Trying to get her while she was already unbalanced he then pushed the wall of fire forwards. Parrying to the right she was able to avoid it but the fire continued forward, expanding wider the farther it went until it hit her soldiers who had been readying their weapons to join in the attack.

As she watched her men and women burn she felt her rage grow within her. Trying to ignore the screams, she ran around to the other side of the pile swinging her blade as she did so, trying to aim for where the child lay in the gods arms. She knew trying to harm the god would be pointless right now, she could already see the cut she had made on Feuers legs start to heal.

As Reine made took a final stroke Feuer rolled out of the way and off the pile and onto the ground. As the sword came down it hit the stacked wood causing it to unbalance. Reine, focused only on the god in her fury, didn’t see it start to crash down until it was already upon her.  

“NOOO!!!” Shrieked a high voice that shook the very earth. Erde came running toward them with an unhuman like speed, only slowing when she had to battle away the flames. Feuer acted quick, before Reine could fully stomp out the fire consuming her cape. He snapped his fingers causing the fire to gain a powerful strength, flinging out now with a purpose grabbing hold of Reine with its arms.

Erde went straight for her daughter once she got threw his defence, not even looking a Feuer as she dragged her daughter out of the remaining wood she was buried under and used her own cloak to help extinguish the flames. Seeing this as his chance, Feuer jumped of the side of the cliff, landing on the top of a wave which rose up to catch him and slide down the back of it before submerging himself and the child in the salt water. The last thing he heard from Erde was panicked mumbling “My child, my child, wake, be fine, please, my child.”

Feuer ran to the gate of the outer palace, before he even reached the gates though they slammed open and Ozean came running out with arms out stretched. He held the boy out towards her and she snatched her child away from him holding him close to her body.

“Roi, love, oh my, are you alright?” Ozean spoke to the child as if he could understand her. Ozean frantically checked over the baby's whole body, but nothing but the clothes had been burned. “How... how is this possible, he was in the fire!”

The baby had finally stopped crying now that he was in his mothers arms, but Ozean was anything but calm at seeing that her baby could have been burned to death. She her breath started to hitch, but before she let herself get worked up Feuer put a hand on her arm to help calm her. She slowly breathed in and out, before once again collecting her calm facade. It felt strange to him to see so much emotion on her face in so little time, out of the two of them she had always been the more collected one.

“I have a theory,” He suggested, for once being the rational of the two of them. She looked up as him, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

He lit a small little flame at the end of his finger, and started move it towards the boy. Ozean automatically shifted to move Roi away but he stopped her, “Shh, I’m not going to hurt the boy, I’m testing an idea.”

Ozean reluctantly nodded, and Feuer proceeded. When the finger was in front of the boys face the child looked up and stopped making any nose, eyes twinkling in aw. He reached forward with both of his chubby hands to try to grab it, making Ozean stiffen, but when he took hold of the finger the light sizzled out. Confused Roi took his hands back to find them cover in soot.

“It seems he has gotten more than your looks; like the bad habit of liking to play with fire.”

“Well, I never get burned now do I?” She teased as she turned her head over her shoulder to throw him a sweet smile, one he couldn’t help but return. They stayed that way for awhile in peaceful silence, both of them playing with a baby, until a thought that came to his mind made him speak up.    

“You wont be able to keep him.” He waited for the words of protest, but none came. “He may be the son of a god but he is still mortal, he will die. He deserves to live with his own kind.”

“I am his mother, we are the same.”

“No you are not. He will grow old, he will want a wife, children none of which you can give him. He needs to learn the way of the world, which is not possible if you keep him locked up in your place.”

“Erde will find him if I let him leave...”

“No, not if you give him to a new family, let him live a life where he will never know he is the son of a goddess.”

“Impossib...”

“No. You can not keep him occupied here forever, he will want to know the world, and when he leaves Erde will be waiting for him, and you still haven’t found your traitor.” Ozean took a few calming breaths and thought it over, she knew what she had to do but was was filled with the reluctance to do so.

“Since when did you become so responsible?” She laughed bitterly.   

“Maybe you are not the only one who has changed after all of these years.”

 

* * *

 

Erde had seen Feuer jumped off the cliff into the sea, but had been too occupied to go after him. She sat there now, Reine resting in her lap the remains of her cloak draped over the still body. Much like her child's own victims had ended up, Reine’s body was distorted, the skin melted off, the clothes and armor fused to the body. Erde ran one shaking hand down her daughters face, before her head snapped up, eyes filled with a piercing rage, her beautiful face turned ugly in hatred.  

There were no human words to describe her abhorrence, and she found herself cursing at Ozean and Feuer in the most ancient of languages.

There was barely life remaining in her daughter's body, she could feel the essence of her soul start to drain into the afterlife. No. This was unacceptable, her daughters life would not end like this.

She had meant what she had told Reine before, she could not bring back the dead, it was not within her power. Reine was not yet dead though, she could prevent her soul from leaving this realm. Cupping her hands together she closed her eyes and started to whisper words underneath her breath. Opening her palm there now sat a dark purple seed, picking it up between her thumb and pointer finger, and placed it in Reines mouth. After closing her mouth, she placed one palm on Reines forehead and another on her heart, she closed her own eyes and started chanting an ancient spell.

She continued till the sun was barely seen over the ocean horizon, and the sky began darkening. When the spell ended she placed her ear against her daughters chest; there was no heartbeat. Not willing to let herself hope just yet, she opened Reines mouth again.

A small muted light shone out, and Erde let out a shaky breath in relief. She took the glowing seed out of her daughters mouth, the body now dead, and with a wave of her hand there formed a small hole in the ground for her to drop the seed in.

She would take the body back, burry it so that no one would question whether Reine had lived. She would have to let Reines followers mourn their leader, for she couldn’t risk Ozean or Feuer finding out that her daughter had been saved. Though one day when the tree grew into maturity her daughter would return, no longer bound to the fragile human body. In a way, Erde had just made her daughter more powerful. Though, no matter how powerful Reine was capable of becoming, her soul, her very essence, was implanted within a delicate seed at the moment. A seed which would grow into a radiant willow tree.  

It would be years before it would come time for Reine to return, but Erde was a god. She was immortal, time meant little to her. Even though the grief was still strong, a bitter smile graced her lips, plans on how she would get back at Ozean already forming within her head. Vengeance wasn’t too far away. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story I wrote. If any of you have any good ideas for a title for this I would love to hear it, I'm terrible at coming up with titles. Thanks!


End file.
